


Black roots

by flaminpumpkin



Series: A story of hair [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: Suna touches up Osamu’s roots for him. Flustered Osamu ensues.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: A story of hair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056230
Kudos: 96
Collections: SunaOsa





	Black roots

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little "how they get together" I mentioned in the first story.

**_Me_ **: 

_hey can u stop at the konbini and get me a box of grey hair dye b4 coming_

_attachment.jpg_

_this one_

**_Rin_ **😑:

_idk_

_what do I get in return?_

**_Me_ **:

🙄

_take whatever candy u want_

_ill pay u back_

**_Rin_ **😑:

_K'_

_omw_

That had been a bit over fifteen minutes ago and Osamu was still waiting for his friend.

Suna had agreed to help him touch up his roots since his brother was at youth camp. Atsumu had bleached his hair before leaving because " _I need to look good if I wanna ask Omi-kun out_ ", leaving Osamu to figure out the whole thing on his own. Osamu could handle the clipper but the bleach and dye thing was his twin's job and his black roots were starting to get really obvious. So he had asked for his friend's help.

Said friend finally showed up after another good ten minutes, lollipop in his mouth. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Suna by the wrist and dragged him upstairs to the bathroom he shared with Atsumu. The bleach was ready to apply and Osamu had prepared plastic gloves for the brunette to wear. 

"So, how do we proceed?" Suna asked after throwing his lollipop stick in the bin by the bathroom sink.

"First, we need to bleach the roots, then toner and then the dye." 

"Doesn't sound too difficult. I don't understand why you need me." 

"I need yer help to apply the thing." 

"M'kay. Sit then," the brunette said with a nod towards the small stool Osamu had dragged in front of the sink.

The gray haired teen obliged, wrapping an old towel around his shoulders just in case while Suna put on the plastic gloves, making sure to lock eyes with his friend as he made the material snap in a exaggerated way. They stared at each other with a blank face for a total of five seconds before snorting gracelessly. 

"Alright, let's get to work," Suna announced after grabbing the tinting brush.

Nudging Osamu's legs apart, he stepped in the space between them and started to gently apply the bleach to the roots with quick, precise motions. The other teen let himself be lulled by the familiarity of it, closing his eyes. It helped him calm down and prepare for what was about to come. 

See, Osamu had been wanting to ask Suna out for a while now but he hadn't seemed to find the right moment, there was always someone around, always something to keep him from asking. But right now, they were alone, no annoying twin or clueless teammate in sight. It was his chance.

Inhaling deeply, he opened his mouth and started to talk.

"Hey, Rin. I was wonderin' if-"

"Yes." 

Osamu looked up at his friend only to find Suna staring down at him intently and frowned.

"Ya don't even know what I was goin' to ask." 

"Does it really matter?" 

Osamu's frowned deepened.

"Hell yeah it does!" 

"Ask me then." 

Suna's even voice made him hesitate. Why did his friend look so sure of himself? 

Osamu opened his mouth to speak but closed it almost immediately, averting his eyes, nibbling at his bottom lip. Damn Suna for making him lose his cool all the time.

"Well?" 

The obvious smile in the brunette's voice made him raise his gaze again. Suna was indeed smiling but… Was that a blush on his cheeks? He looked so cute.

"Please go out with me," Osamu ended up blurting.

Suna huffed, rolling his eyes as he put the bowl of bleach and the brush in the sink.

"See, I told ya it mattered!" 

Osamu was more nervous than he was angry because his friend still hadn't answered.

"Yeah, well," the brunette said with a shrug, "my answer doesn't change so, I guess it really didn't." 

_Wait, what?_

"Huh?" 

"I said yes, dummy." 

"Oh." 

Suna let out another snort, shaking his head as he set the timer for forty minutes, and exited the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Osamu behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
